


Of Plastic Flowers And Enthusiastic Mothers (It's Always Been You)

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Ashton asks Luke to pretend to be his date for his cousin’s wedding. (For his mum’s sake, of course.)Luke has this teeny tiny little issue in that he’s kind of maybe slightly very much in love with Ashton.And boy, does Ashton look good in a suit.





	Of Plastic Flowers And Enthusiastic Mothers (It's Always Been You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently very ill and hoping to go to a chronic pain inpatient programme across the country as nothing has helped to ease the pain and I seem to only be getting worse and worse. I'd love to get back to writing and I miss posting on here every day. Absolutely no pressure at all, but if you have a little to spare and have enjoyed any of my writing, I would be so, so grateful if you would consider helping me raise the funds to travel to this hospital. 
> 
> If you wouldn't mind please looking at my ko-fi account: ko-fi.com/thecoloursinthegravel
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> P.S. Sorry it isn't a link and you have to copy and paste!

“Okay, so… don’t be mad-”

“What did you do?”

“It’s nothing, really. Honestly it’s barely even a thing, I don’t know why I even bothered bringing it up, it’s just kind of a non-thing really, like nothing, it’s not even-”

“Ashton. You’re rambling.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right actually I am yeah true, true.”

Luke raised his eyebrow in a ‘So…?’ motion, an entertained smile tugging at his lips.

“Right, yeah, well, basically- um, I might have, accidentally!” Ashton reassured with his hands out in front of him, “Gone and told my mum I had a date to my cousin’s wedding.”

“Right? And?”

“And, well, I don’t actually have a date so I-”

“Dude that’s fine, you’ll find someone before then, chill!”

“No, you don’t understand. I, um, I kind of maybe accidentally told her it was you?”

“What?” Luke looked at Ashton with a half blank, half confused expression.

“I told my mum you were my date to my cousin’s wedding and now she’s really excited because she,” Ashton emphasised his words with finger quotation marks, “‘Knew it would happen eventually.’”

“Wha- Why?” Luke looked completely baffled now.

“I don’t know! She just assumed I had a date and she seemed so excited, I didn’t want to let her down. I panicked! Then she started questioning me about who it was and you were the first name that came to mind.”

“Right and you couldn’t have just said you were taking me as a friend-date? So you had company or whatever?”

“Honestly man if you’d heard the way she went on about how happy she was for us, there’s no way you could have said anything even remotely suggesting it wasn’t romantic.”

“She’s really that happy about the idea of us together?”

“Luke, I think she’s actually planned _our_ wedding now.”

“Shit.” Luke said with a huff of laughter and an amused half smile.

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“So, will you go with me to my stupid cousin’s wedding so my stupid mum doesn’t have a breakdown?”

“Sure.”

“Cool. And can you also pretend to be my boyfriend while you’re at it? You know, for my mum.”

“Sure.”

“Okay. Cool. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“That was… suspiciously easy.” Ashton said, narrowing his eyes sceptically.

“What d’ya mean?”

“I thought you’d take a lot more convincing. I thought you’d… want something.”

“Well you can suck my dick after to say thanks if you want.”

“Hilarious.” Ashton wacked him around the head and turned to the counter behind him to get a glass.

With Ashton facing away from him, Luke trailed his eyes down his body, weirdly excited by his own suggestion. He gulped, jaw clenched as Ashton reached up for a glass and his shirt lifted with him. Luke shook his head and shot his eyes down to his hands, trying to focus on anything but the tanned skin of Ashton’s back.

“Besides,” Ashton piped up as he poured himself a glass of water, “I think just my presence for the night is more than enough payment.” He winked at Luke as he took a sip.

Luke just laughed back, a little more awkwardly than usual. He was still trying to ignore the unwelcome familiar feeling sparking through his body.

Ashton was his best friend. That’s it. Just a friend. So why was Luke’s head spinning at the idea of spending the day in the shoes of someone Ashton would call a boyfriend? He was just helping out a mate, that’s all. It didn’t mean anything.

He knew that, but parts of his brain were a bit slow to catch up. Parts of his brain were having a party because the idea of Ashton being all touchy feely for a whole day and Luke being able to reciprocate it (you know, for Ashton’s mum’s sake…) was his wet fucking dream.

Well, that and a few other somewhat inappropriate scenarios his subconscious had decided Ashton should definitely be a part of. Frequently.

It was just ‘cause he needed to get laid and Ashton happened to be around all the time. That’s it, that’s all it was and _oh my fuck is he taking his shirt off?_

“Um, Ash mate, what are you doing?”

“It’s hot.” Ashton said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As Luke took in the muscles across Ashton’s broad chest and the v-line leading down past the waistband of his jeans, all he could think was _yeah, yeah it is._

God, Luke was so screwed.

 

\---

 

Luke made his way down the stairs in his suit and tie, oddly nervous.

Ashton stood by the front door and wolf whistled at him as he reached the bottom step.

“You clean up good, Hemmings.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Irwin.”

Ashton gave him a side grin and held out his arm for Luke to take. “Shall we?”

“Piss off.” He joked as he moved past Ashton and opened the door, heart beating a little faster than necessary.

Ashton feigned offence, “I try to be a gentleman and _this_ is what I’m rewarded with.”

Luke responded with a ‘shut up’ expression and a hand gesturing through the open door.

Ashton stepped through it. “Pfft, should have taken Cal instead. Or Michael. Michael would show me a good time.”

“Will you please be quiet before I kick you.”

“Ooh, feisty.”

Ashton opened the passenger car door for Luke to climb in. “I hope you don’t think that just because you’re being a gentleman I’m gonna put out.”

“Never.” Ashton said before he closed the door and rounded the car to his side. As he got in he said, “But that does destroy any chances of you getting that blow job so think carefully, babe.”

Luke knew he was joking but his heart didn’t seem to comprehend that as the beating became erratic in his chest.

“Right. So. Plan. We need one.” Ashton said determinedly as he pulled away.

“Huh?”

“For today. So it seems legit.”

“Can I start off by saying it really fucks me up when you say the word legit, I don’t know why, it’s just really weird out of your mouth.” Ashton scrunched his nose in a ‘what the fuck, mate’ sort of way. “And second, how much of a plan are you thinking? Like, do you want the evening planned out, what we do when, or just some ideas?”

“Nah nothing like a proper _plan_ plan, just some rough ideas. I’m thinking arm around waist is always good?”

“Yeah. Yup.” _Very good. Very very good._

“And maybe we can hold hands?”

Luke gasped and said in the smallest, most appalled voice, “Before marriage?”

“I hate you so much it physically hurts me sometimes.”

Luke just gave Ashton an overly toothy grin in response, making his cheeks squish up and his eyes squint.

“But yes or no to holding hands, you bumhole?”

“Well when you talk like that, definitely yes.” Luke winked.

Ashton played along this time. “Knew you’d cave. I just know you too well, baby.”

“That you do, sugar.” Luke laughed, turning the radio on and settling back, stupidly wide smile on his face.

 

\---

 

They hadn’t been invited to the actual ceremony, that was for close family and friends only, so all they had to tackle was the reception. As they entered the white hall, ivory silk draping from the walls, Ashton grabbed Luke’s waist and pulled him into a side-hug.

“You ready?” He asked, mouth close to Luke’s ear.

Luke could feel his face heat up and Ashton’s hand on his waist was doing things to him he really didn’t think should happen from just a _goddamn hand on his waist._

“Mum?”

“Ashton, love! Oh, you look so handsome. And Luke!” She grabbed Luke’s face between her hands. “Gosh you look like a man now.”

“That’s ‘cause he is a man, Mum.”

“I know that, but he used to be so small! Both of you, so tiny!”

“Yeah, again Mum, that’s because we were small. As in, small children? People grow. It’s a really funny thing that happens actually-”

“Oh shut up.” Ashton’s mum said with a grin on her face, knowing Ashton wasn’t being serious.

Ashton’s mum had let go of Luke now and was standing back, beaming at the two of them together. “You both look so good as a pair. I knew this day would come, I knew it!”

“Alright Mum, we get it, you’re a genius,” Ashton chuckled, “Can we go enjoy the free food now?”

“Oh yes, yes,” She swatted them away, “Go and be all love-y dove-y elsewhere. I can see it boys, you two can’t wait to have your alone time, I get it!”

“Mum, seriously?”

“I didn’t mean like that.”

Ashton shook his head with a laugh and leant over to kiss his mum on the forehead. “See you later, stay out of trouble.”

“Me? Never.” She said with a devious chuckle before turning back to the group she was talking to when Ashton and Luke had arrived.

Luke’s face was about as red as it could possibly get and he hadn’t said a word. He wasn’t usually like this; he knew Ashton’s mum, had done since he was four. He was comfortable around her. So why did he suddenly feel unable to function properly? Why did he suddenly not know how to speak?

When Ashton’s hand squeezed on his waist he remembered. _Oh. That’s why._

Ashton lead him through the scattered groups of people to the table covered in various canapes.

Luke stuffed a fancy sausage roll in his mouth as a way of doing something that wasn’t full on making out with Ashton because bloody hell he could get used to having his arm wrapped around him at all times forever until eternity now. He just felt so strong and manly and his _hands_. He didn’t feel like Luke’s childhood friend at all. He felt like someone Luke wanted to get on his knees for and-

“You okay, man?”

Luke was standing there with a spaced-out expression on his face, barely chewing on the food in his mouth anymore.

“Oh, yeah, yeah I’m good.” Luke choked out. He smiled at Ashton but knew it seemed forced.

Ashton looked concerned. “Look if you don’t want to do this anymore I totally understand. I’m sorry about my mum but you know how she is. Plus she adores you and she’s probably already been drinking and- I don’t know. I’m sorry, do you just wanna go home?”

“No!” Luke said a bit too eagerly, taking Ashton by surprise. “I just mean- It’s fine. I’m fine, honestly! It’s not a problem.” Luke tried to reassure Ashton of his complete and utter fine-ness because as stupid as he knew it was, he really didn’t want to lose this tiny moment where Ashton was all his and, hopefully, all hands.

Having Ashton holding him like that was something he didn’t ever want to let go of again. He knew he would have to, once the night ended. But for now, let Luke be Cinderella and have one night at the ball. He knew he’d turn to tatters by morning when he was thrust uncomfortably back into reality but it felt like it was worth it, just so he could have this one night with his Prince Charming. How disgustingly cliché.

That didn’t make any sense either. Okay, so Luke had maybe had a few wet dreams about Ashton. And yeah, every time Ashton came near him his heart started speeding up and _yeah_ okay, so maybe Luke wanted Ashton to do things to him that were incredibly not friend-like. But that was it, right? It was just lust.

Wasn’t it?

“Are you sure? Because we can turn around now and go home. I’ll just tell my mum I’m not feeling well. Hell, I’m not even that close with this cousin! She won’t even notice I’m not here.”

“Ash, stop worrying, it’s fine.” Luke looked in Ashton’s eyes and gave him a soft smile.

“Okay, good.” Ashton beamed back at Luke. “Well then, _boyfriend_ , you ready to put your acting skills to the test?”

“Huh?”

“My aunt’s coming. Act in love.”

Easy.

“Hey! Aunt Betty! What a beautiful reception.”

Ashton was so natural and good with people it still stunned Luke to this day. He’s been watching Ashton shine around everyone he’s ever met since the day he met him all those years ago.

“Ashton, I’m so glad you came.” The lady wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek as she pulled back. “And who’s this?” She asked, smiling warmly at Luke.

“This is Luke; Luke, Aunt Betty.”

Ashton’s arm slid back around Luke from where they’d been detached from all the hugging. His hand a little lower than before, resting idly on Luke’s hip.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Luke said with the best ‘I’m a great boyfriend who’ll get on with all your family’ voice he could muster.

“Aw, and you!” She smiled widely back at Luke. “So, are you boys enjoying yourselves?”

“Oh absolutely, thank you so much for inviting us.” Ashton said sincerely. “The room is just wonderful, you’ve done a great job. And Katie looks stunning, she really does. Be sure to wish her all my love in case she’s a bit busy tonight and we miss her.”

“Good sausage rolls.” Luke piped up at the end, almost out of nowhere.

He heard Ashton stifle a laugh, his hand squeezing around Luke’s hip yet again.

“Well I’m glad you like them!” She said, a bit taken aback but clearly amused. “And thank you Ashton, dear, I’ll of course let her know.”

A few more of the family joined them, Ashton catching up with them all, going around the circle and introducing Luke as he went. Ashton managed to give such genuine, undivided attention to each person Luke was starting to think he was some sort of human-interaction wizard. That or he really was that interested in Uncle Sam’s latest fishing adventures. Luke thought, for the thirtieth time that day, how good of a man Ashton was.

In between person three and four, (Luke regrets not paying attention to their names because now he feels bad. He could hardly help it though, Ashton removed himself from Luke to hug his grandmother and Luke’s been itching for him to put his arm back ever since.) Luke leant closer to Ashton so no one else could hear. “Is it okay if I do something? You know, boyfriend-y?”

Ashton turned his head to the side slightly towards Luke. “Yeah, please do.”

Luke took in a deep breath through his mouth and decided to take Ashton’s hand in his and start playing with it. He ran shapes over Ashton’s palm with his fingertips and slotted and unslotted his fingers from Ashton’s time and time again. He could feel Ashton look over to him with a fond smile and it made a good sort of weird feeling in his stomach.

After person four, Aunt Betty thankfully decided to move on around the reception, taking the others with her. She smiled brightly at Ashton and Luke. “Well, I’ll let you get back to yourselves. I hope to see you boys later though so don’t think you can get away with not sticking around.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Aunt Betty.”

She laughed a full, proper laugh and turned to walk back through the hall again, the other family members either in tow or scattering as she did.

Ashton leant his head into Luke’s ear again and said in a low voice, “She likes you.”

Luke couldn’t help but shiver at the hot breath on his ear and how close Ashton’s lips were to meeting his skin.

“I like her too, she seems fun.”

Ashton straightened up and barked laughter, “Yeah, fun is a way to put it.”

Luke turned around and kept on with his plan to stuff his face with sausage rolls in a vain attempt to scrape back any control he had over himself.

Ashton leant against the table slightly, back to the food, crossing his arms over his chest with a content look on his face, eyes scanning the room.

Luke took in the sight of Ashton looking so poised and in control and in that _fucking suit_ and he could feel his chest clench and other parts of him begging for his attention.

Ashton looked over to Luke and raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You alright there Luke?”

Luke’s mouth was practically hanging open and he was staring straight at Ashton. Not great.

“Oh, er, I was just, thinking,” Luke spluttered.

“About?”

Luke didn’t know what came over him when he said, “We should do something.”

Ashton’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You know, to make us seem more couple-y.”

“Right, and why do we need to do that?”

“I don’t know,” Luke looked around the room desperately for an excuse. “For your mum’s sake?”

“For my mum’s sake?” Ashton asked with an amused expression.

“Yeah, quit being a dick and listen.”

Ashton made a zip and lock gesture across his lips and tilted his head for Luke to continue.

“Okay, so, your mum is really excited about the idea of us being together, yeah?” Ashton nodded. “Well, imagine, you’re her and you’re really excited to see your son with his incredibly attractive and talented boyfriend,” Ashton scoffed. “And you finally get to see them together and- and they’re not even couple-y. Like, no different to how we are as friends. Think how disappointing that’s got to be!” Luke had made it up as he went along and now his face looks desperate, he knows it, but he doesn’t have another plan.

“So you’re saying that my mum is really disappointed because we aren’t all over each other? My mum? As in my mother? Is sad about that? That’s what you’re saying?”

“Well when you put it like that it does sound a bit ridiculous but yeah, I think she probably is.”

Ashton’s face went from incredulous to accepting in a second. “Alright then.”

“Alright?” Luke said a bit too hopefully.

“Yeah, if you’re happy with it, why not? What d’you wanna do?”

“Well I was thinking maybe…” Luke moved in front of Ashton leaning against the table and held his cheek in his right hand, bringing his left to Ashton’s waist. He brought his forehead close to Ashton’s, almost touching. “Maybe we could talk like this. You know, look in each other’s eyes all in love and whatever couples do.”

“Okay, that works for me.” Ashton said as he laced his arms around Luke.

Luke couldn’t believe this was happening, every bone in his body wanted him to move closer, lean forward, do anything. He just wanted to touch him. Needed to. But he couldn’t. This was enough, he was about to make it uncomfortable for Ashton. He thought he was pushing his luck as it was.

That was until Ashton pulled him flush against his body, noses brushing against each other. “You think this is convincing?” He said under his breath as he caught Luke’s eyes and Luke could have sworn he would have goddamn moaned out loud if he had one less shred of dignity left in him.

“Uh huh.” He nodded, barely trusting his voice.

“Cool.” Ashton smiled widely, eyes crinkling in adoration, leaning his forehead against Luke’s finally. “I think we’ve got this boyfriend thing down. I bet we look adorable.”

“Yeah. Yeah I bet we do.”

Luke let the hand on Ashton’s cheek move around to the back of his neck, playing with the strands of hair there.

“So, Luke. What do you wanna talk about while we’re being all grossly in love and touchy?” Ashton chuckled softly, clearly finding the situation somewhat amusing.

It was funny, Luke supposed. There they were, best friends since they were tiny, clutching on to one another like they were the ones getting married. This whole thing was ridiculous. Luke was maybe a little bit in love with it.

“Well, we could talk about how you ate the last of the bread this morning so I couldn’t make toast. Again.”

“That is unfair, you can’t yell at me for that. Someone has to eat the last of the bread at some point otherwise we’d be in a perpetual state of never finishing a loaf of bread. What a waste. We’d probably never eat bread again. Think about it, Luke.”

“You could do this magical thing called buying more bread. You know, before the first loaf runs out. So there’s one waiting for you when you finish the first. It’s a crazy concept, I know, but with modern technology just about anything’s possible.”

“Are you being rude?”

“I would never do that, honestly Ash I don’t know why you’d accuse me of such a thing.”

“Seriously though, stop being rude or I’ll- I’ll-”

“What you gonna do?”

“I’ll shut you up.”

“Oh yeah? How you gonna do that?” Luke’s breath hitched just the tiniest amount. His eyes that were so focused on Ashton’s flicked down to Ashton’s mouth ever so quickly.

Ashton leaned in slowly, but instead of his lips meeting Luke’s, he trailed them to his ear, voice so low Luke could barely hear, “I’ll shove a sausage roll in your mouth.”

Luke could feel Ashton shake against him with laughter, his smile still pressed in to Luke’s ear. Luke let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, face tinted red again. He could have sworn beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead, his mind was spinning. He had to blink to regain his composure, half coughing, half laughing. Ashton pulled away a bit so he could see all of Luke’s face, smile still plastered on his lips from his joke before.

“You’re such a dick.”

“I know.” Ashton said before reaching behind himself and grabbing some food to shove in his mouth. He got more and offered it to Luke with a tilt of his head. Luke nodded back and Ashton proceed to feed him, holding the tiny heart shaped sandwich out for Luke to bite.

“This is romantic.” Luke said through a mouthful of food.

“God, you’re so sexy when you do that.” Ashton said as he made Luke take another bite.

“I know.” Luke’s voice was even more muffled than before. Ashton laughed back and took the last bite himself.

Ashton still had one arm around Luke, while both of Luke’s hands played idly with the hair at the nape of Ashton’s neck. Their bodies were still touching, Ashton’s angled slightly from where he leant against the high table behind him.

Luke was thoroughly enjoying the grounding feeling of Ashton’s arm wrapped around him. So he was bitterly disappointed when Ashton removed himself from Luke at the sound of his name being called.

“Ashton, Ashton, love!”

“Aunt Betty?”

“There you are.” She seemed slightly flustered. “Don’t forget about the flower game, now will you?”

Ashton’s face seemed to pale slightly, like a realisation dawned on him he really didn’t want to realise. “Oh, yeah,” He tried out a smile, “Of course not. How could I?” He said with a laugh that only Luke could hear was forced.

Aunt Betty just smiled back at Ashton and carried on her way, Luke guessed to remind other people of this mysterious flower game.

As soon as Aunt Betty was out of earshot, Ashton mumbled, “Shit. Forgot about that.”

“About what?”

“Okay, so, don’t be mad-”

“The last time you said that we ended up here.”

“Yeah I know and this could potentially be worse.”

“What?”

“I’m sure it won’t be though!” Ashton tried to look convincing but didn’t quite pull it off.

“What is it, Ash?”

“Well we sort of have this weird family tradition where all the couples at the wedding are gathered in the middle of the room. Kinda like sheep being herded into a pen,” Ashton said with mock horror on his face, “And they all have to pick a flower from this plastic flower bouquet thing.”

“And?”

“Aaand whatever couple gets the flower with the red dot on the bottom will get married next. So they have to kiss. You know, so their ‘love lasts eternally’.” Ashton snorted at the ridiculousness of it all.

Meanwhile, Luke was pretty sure his heart had stopped entirely. _Kissing. Kissing Ashton. Okay._

Ashton could clearly see Luke looked a little off and rushed to reassure him. “But don’t worry! I’m sure there are tons of couples here, they invited a bunch of people to the reception, look around. There’s no way it’ll be us.”

“Uh huh.” Luke nodded his head slowly, still a bit out of it because he couldn’t focus on anything other than the idea of Ashton kissing him. Ashton. As in, his best friend from since they were little Ashton. But also, Ashton, man who sometimes steps out the shower in the morning with nothing but a towel hanging off him so Luke has to excuse himself for a few minutes Ashton. And Ashton, person that Luke has spent most days of his life with, told everything to, helped Luke through anything, understood him like no one else ever had _Ashton_. Luke didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

“Luke, man, you don’t look well. Do you want to sit down? Here.” Ashton guided Luke to the nearest empty table, sitting them both down. Both chairs were angled towards each other but Ashton still sat off to the side of his so he was directly facing Luke. “Luke?” Concern laced his expression, eyebrows stitched together while his soft eyes searched Luke’s.

“Yeah?”

“Can I get you anything? Some water? Food? Do you want to leave? We can leave, Luke, really. I think we should probably go.” Ashton looked up to find his mum so he could tell her goodbye when Luke put his hand on his knee to stop him. Luke was going to burst if Ashton didn’t stop being such a stupidly thoughtful, wonderful man.

“No. No, I’m fine. Really, I just- I just-” Luke couldn’t think of an excuse to explain how _weird_ he’d suddenly become since Ashton mentioned the possibility of them having to kiss.

Ashton waited patiently for Luke to continue, clearly still worried.

Luke’s eye caught the bottle of champagne on the table next to them. “I just need something to drink, is all! Weddings freak me out. You know, commitment and stuff, argh scary,” Luke joked.

Ashton’s face melted into a smile, hazel eyes glistening as he laughed. “Yes! I should have thought of that sooner.” Ashton reached over and took two clean glasses from the centre of the table, filling them with champagne.

After handing a now full glass to Luke, Ashton clinked his glass against Luke’s with a “Cheers.”

Luke drank what he was given in practically two gulps. Ashton made an ‘alright then’ face and followed suit, filling the glasses once again.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

Luke was simultaneously fighting butterflies while mentally questioning the use of the word when no one could hear them when he saw Ashton look over Luke’s shoulder.

“Mum.” Ashton gave her a grin as she sat down next to Luke, Ashton still facing towards him.

_Ah, that’s why._

“Hey boys, enjoying yourselves?” She asked warmly.

“How could I not? It’s lovely here.” Luke answered, all smiles. “And it’s really good to see you again, I’m so glad I could come.”

“Oh, don’t be silly darling, we’re all glad you could make it! Seeing you two here as a real couple, _finally_ , well, it’s just wonderful. Just wonderful.” She chuckled lightly, clearly a little rosy-cheeked from the champagne she’d been drinking. “You’re such a good young man, Luke! Ashton is lucky to have you, aren’t you, love?”

“Undeniably.” Ashton looked at Luke and gave him a knowing smirk, but there was nothing but fondness in his eyes.

“So, you never told me. How did you two finally realise you were meant to be together? Did Calum bash your heads together? I bet he did. Such a smart boy. Is he and that Michael a thing? They should be, you know. He’s a marvellous young man, that Michael-”

“Mum, Mum, you’re rambling.” Ashton tried to catch her attention.

“At least now I know where you get it from.” Luke said under his breath to Ashton, to which he received an elbow to the ribs and another smirk.

“Oh gosh, I suppose I am!” She giggled. “Anyway, yes, tell me. How did it happen? Who initiated it? When?”

“You seem a little over-invested in mine and Luke’s romantic life, Mum.”

“I’ve been waiting damn near seventeen years for this day, Ashton, I want to know how it all happened.” She said, not backing down.

“Fine, fine,” Ashton looked over at Luke briefly in thought. “Well, I suppose I was the one who caved first.” Ashton said tentatively. Luke just studied his face as he spoke, intrigued as to what Ashton would come up with. “We were having breakfast about two months ago, a lazy Sunday morning sort of thing. The weather was nice, we had nowhere to be, it was one of those times where everything felt so calm, you know?”

Ashton’s mother was already taken in by the story, eyes wide and open mouth turned up at the edges in a fascinated smile. “I was sitting at the table, just drinking coffee and taking it all in. And I look up at Luke, he was making toast at the time, and I don’t know, everything just- _clicked_. It was like in that moment, I had everything I ever needed. And I thought, well, I _think_ , it all boils down to Luke.”

Luke didn’t realise it but he was leaning forward in his chair now, hanging off Ashton’s every word, heart thudding heavily inside him.

“His presence in my life has been so consistent and I couldn’t be more thankful for it. He was there when I went into primary school. He was there when I moved up to secondary school, and when I finished school altogether. He was there when I first broke my arm. He was there when I learnt to drive. He was there when I moved out, when we got our own place together. He’s been there through a million bad times and through a billion great ones. He’s been there for me through everything. He’s everything. The only thing that’s important, anyway.

“Then I sat there and I realised that I’d started to find myself wishing Luke was with me whenever I was doing anything that didn’t involve him. Which,” Ashton huffed a laugh, “Really wasn’t much. But I’d be at the pub with some mates and wish Luke was there. I’d be doing the damn food shopping and want him there with me. He makes everything better. He makes _me_ better.”

Luke’s mouth was open just slightly, he was completely consumed by Ashton’s story and it was making his heart grow three sizes.

“So I stood up, took the toast from his hands, and I kissed him. And I guess that was the start of forever.” Ashton chuckled, “Or something equally as cheesy.”

Luke was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Ashton’s mum sniffing.

“Mum, are you crying?” Ashton asked incredulously.

“No, no,” She said through a sob. “No, I’ve just got something in my eye.”

“Mum, you big softy.” Ashton said fondly.

“It’s just so beautiful.” Ashton’s mum started crying properly, so much so that Luke turned in his seat to rub a hand against her back to calm her down, chuckling slightly at how sweet her reaction was.

“You two,” She said strongly with a finger pointed towards them both, “Are meant to be.”

“I think so.” Luke said, nudging his knee against Ashton’s and smiling back at him.

The voices in Luke’s head were making him dizzy because _Ashton cares about you – Ashton wishes you were with him all the time – Ashton’s thankful for you – Ashton wants you – Ashton thinks you’re all he needs – Ashton wants you – Ashton said you’re the best thing in his life – Ashton wants you – Ashton wants you – Ashton wants you – Ashton loves you._

 _But-_ Luke’s eyes drifted to his lap, his face falling.

He knew.

_Ashton does not love me._

_Ashton does not love me._

He swallowed the ache in his chest.

Another voice from across the hall snapped Luke back to reality.

“Unmarried couples to the centre of the room please! If you don’t, your relationship is doomed and you can’t blame me because I warned you.”

Luke loved Ashton’s family.

Ashton’s mum had stopped crying now and was dabbing the tears under her eyes with a cloth napkin from the table.

“Go, go boys!”

“Oh I don’t know Mum, Luke’s not feeling well and I’m not a fan of crowds.”

“Ashton, love, you’re in a band.”

“Yeah, I didn’t really think that excuse through.”

“Go on, what’s the harm? Oh please, for me.” She looked at the boys with her best puppy dog eyes and Ashton sent Luke an apologetic glance.

“Yeah, sure, why not? Don’t want our love to be doomed.” Luke said, hoping he wasn’t shaking as much as he felt like he was.

“That’s the spirit!” She then turned directly to Ashton, “See, he’s already proved he’s smarter than you.”

“Hey! That’s unfair, he’s clearly just sucking up.” He poked Luke in the cheek.

“Now go, leave, get out of here!” She shooed them away to the middle of the large hall.

Ashton pulled Luke up and laced his fingers through Luke’s as they walked to the crowd of other couples.

“See? There’s got to be like, ten other couples here. We’ll be fine.” Ashton squeezed Luke’s hand reassuringly while making a face that was not so reassuring, trying to lighten the mood.

Luke honestly didn’t know what he was hoping for. That they wouldn’t have to kiss and it would be fine, they could move on with the night, no awkwardness to worry about. He knew Ashton didn’t want to so it would just be weird, right? But there was a stupid part of him that kind of _wanted_ them to get the red dot.

No. No, what was he thinking? That’s ridiculous. Of course he doesn’t want that. Of course he doesn’t want them to be picked. Nope. Not at all, not- _oh Jesus Christ._

Ashton had held Luke’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, clutching tightly onto him and shaking their joined fist in a ‘we can do this’ sort of fashion.

_Please can you just stop putting your mouth on my skin because I am only a man and can only handle about one tenth of what you’re doing to me right now._

Ashton let their hands drop between them again and Luke could feel himself burning up inside. This game of play pretend was getting a little too real for him.

“Right!” The lady from before said to gather everyone’s attention. “Couples, assign each other A or B.”

“A.” Ashton said quickly.

“Are you saying I’m second best?” Luke put a hand to his chest in mock offence.

“Yeah. Duh.”

“You’re the worst boyfriend in the entire world.” Luke stuck his bottom lip out.

“Also yeah and also duh. Look babe, you signed up for this. You knew what a dick I was from the start, you can’t have a go at me for your own bad judgement.”

Luke was about to reply when the woman spoke again, “Okay, Bs, you’re picking the flower. I’ll come ‘round with the bouquet and you can take whichever one you like. Don’t turn it over until everyone has one though or you’ll have committed an offence punishable by death and you’ll never be welcome near our family again.”

Luke thought this lady was equal parts hilarious and terrifying and if these bad jokes kept going he’d have to marry into Ashton’s family _somehow_ just to keep them around.

The woman finally got around to Luke and he tentatively picked a flower from the middle, clutching onto it for dear life once she moved on to the next couple.

Luke’s heart was racing in anticipation now. He took a deep breath to calm himself but feeling Ashton so tense beside him wasn’t helping. He looked over to Ashton and could see his jaw was clenched, his eyes flitting between the hands of the couples who already had a flower like them.

Luke leant over to Ashton, speaking in a hushed tone so no one else could hear. “Hey, it’ll be fine. Like you said, how likely is it that it’ll be us?”

“Yeah, but what if it is? It’s only just dawned on me that we might actually have to do this. What happens then? Are you gonna be okay with that? I’d say we just don’t do it but did you hear her? You’ve never been to one of my family’s weddings before and I’m telling you, if we don’t kiss I’m genuinely worried I’ll be kicked out of my own family. I’m really sorry for dragging you into this.” Ashton chewed on his lip nervously and quite honestly it was entirely too distracting for Luke right now.

Luke dragged his eyes away from Ashton’s mouth long enough to look him in the eyes and say, “Ash, it’s fine. I really don’t mind.” He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, putting the hand that wasn’t holding the plastic flower on Ashton’s arm and squeezing ever so slightly.

“Okay! Every couple got one? Super. Now it’s time to turn them over! Aaand- go!”

Luke took a deep breath, let go of Ashton’s arm and looked down at the flower in his hand. “Here goes.” He turned it over.

How surprising. Red.

“Fuck.” He heard Ashton say under his breath.

“Who’s the lucky couple?” The woman asked, bursting with glee.

“Us.” Ashton said, barely loud enough to be heard. His eyes were still glued to the red dot staining the end of the fake stem.

“Oh marvellous!” She clapped her hands together. Everyone had turned their attention to Luke and Ashton now; Luke thought he wouldn’t mind entirely if the earth decided to swallow him whole right there and then. “Well then boys, you may kiss the future-groom.”

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to Ashton slowly, heart racing and breathing much heavier than it should be. Ashton tore his eyes away from the red dot to land on Luke’s. His mouth was open just a touch as he moved as close to Luke as possible without touching him.

Ashton brought his hand up to the side of Luke’s neck, fitting in comfortably just under his ear. Luke thought he was going to pass out from how dizzy he felt. The butterflies in his stomach were an angry swarm now and he was surprised everyone in the room couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

Ashton leant forward, brushing their noses together, as they’d done earlier at the food table. Except now it wasn’t just for show. Now it was leading somewhere. Now something had to happen.

Ashton spoke in the softest, lowest voice so Luke had to strain to hear.

“I’m sorry.”

And he kissed him.

As soon as Ashton’s mouth met his, Luke _melted_. He doesn’t know what came over him but his arms lifted to wrap around the back of Ashton’s neck. One hand staying put and the other trailing up to clasp in his hair. He pushed back into the kiss with the kind of passion he knew he absolutely shouldn’t be kissing with.

He felt bad about it because it was Ashton and Ashton was only doing this for show for his family, he didn’t want Luke all over him. Not really. But at the same time there wasn’t a single thing about this moment that could make him feel bad. Ashton’s soft lips were pressing against his and the hand on the side of his neck had a gentle pressure to it that sent shivers down Luke’s spine.

Suddenly, Luke didn’t feel like he had to pretend anymore.

And Luke must had been imagining it but it felt like Ashton was kissing back. Hard. He knew Ashton was going to kiss back, that was what they had to do, but the way he responded- It was like Ashton _wanted_ to kiss him.

All too soon the crowd of people around them, which Luke had completely forgotten about, started cheering. Luke guessed that was it as Ashton pulled back and removed his hand from his neck, Luke having to follow suit.

They were breathing heavily when the woman who spoke earlier came up to them and said, “Congrats, boys! I wish you a happy future together. Not that you need my wishes, it’s written in the _stars_!” She put on a mock dramatic voice for the last part, chuckling afterwards at her own joke. “Really boys, good luck. You two seem like a wonderful pair.”

She turned and left them, both still dazed and not quite sure what just happened.

Luke’s lips were tingling from the aftermath of Ashton’s mouth on his. He brought his hand up and gently touched his fingertips to his bottom lip.

Neither man looked at the other, Luke’s chest too full of excitement over what had just happened and utter fear of what would come next.

“Well, um, thanks for that, buddy.” Ashton finally looked over at Luke and his smile looked just the tiniest bit forced.

_Buddy. Right. Yeah. Forgot about that._

“Oh, no problem.”

“I think it was convincing,” Luke’s face dropped even more. “Great acting skills you got there.”

_Yeah. Acting._

Ashton gave Luke a genuine smile now, “I hope that was okay though, you know, since it’s me and-”

Luke cut him off, “No, I mean, why wouldn’t it be? It’s not like it meant anything. We were just doing it as friends. We were pretending, that’s all.”

Luke could have sworn he saw a slight frown cross Ashton’s face for just a moment. But he brushed it off, too preoccupied with breathing through the ache in his chest and pushing away the crushing feeling that threatened to swamp him because who was he kidding? Of course Ashton didn’t want that kiss. Of course it was just for the sake of appearances. God, he’s so _stupid_.

“Yeah.” Ashton mumbled as he looked down at his feet momentarily. “So!” He chuckled, “Food?”

Luke couldn’t help but grin back. “Read my mind.”

 

\---

 

The night slipped away, they ate, they drank, Luke could barely contain the permanently affixed heart eyes he had whenever he looked at Ashton. Which was, quite honestly, a lot.

Ashton hardly took his hands off Luke all night. His arm was looped around Luke’s waist whenever they stood and mingled. His hand never left Luke’s knee at the dinner table. His fingers were intertwined with Luke’s as he sat and chatted with distant relatives. Luke was lapping up the physical contact nearly as much as he was enjoying the enamoured looks Ashton kept giving him. Luke loved the quirk of his lips, almost as if he was trying to contain an even bigger smile, paired with the way Ashton’s eyes shone as if the sun came directly from his insides.

Luke was beginning to think Ashton was his sun; he didn’t know how he’d survive without him.

And he was hot as fuck. Made sense, really.

Then came the dancing. Oh god, the _dancing_.

Ashton’s eyes met Luke’s as he asked, after a few too many glasses of champagne, “Care for this dance, my lady?”

Luke giggled back, in exactly the same position as Ashton drinks-wise, “Why of course, my gentleman.”

Ashton spluttered laughter, “I don’t think that sounds right.”

“You don’t sound right.” Luke said through a smile he couldn’t keep off his face as Ashton lead him to the dance floor.

Ashton held Luke close, arms wrapped around his waist more like they were hugging than dancing. Luke held on just as tightly. He tucked his head into Ashton’s neck, breathing in every ounce of the moment as they swayed gently in a circle.

Luke could convince himself it was because they were both a bit tipsy and needed support that they were holding each other so tightly. They’d fall over if they let go. Luke would inevitably hit the ground if Ashton ever let him go. Luke wasn’t even that drunk.

“Don’t let go.” He whispered aloud.

“I won’t.” Ashton said into his hair.

And they stayed like that, holding on for dear life through songs not meant to be slow danced to, like that was their last night together. Luke supposed it was, really. Their last, and only, night like this. Luke began to feel a heavy swirl of dread in his stomach.

_This is it. This is the closest I’ll ever get._

In a couple of hours it would be over. And Luke would be back to pining after someone he could never have. Hell, someone he would never deserve. Ashton was too good for him. Ashton was too good for anyone.

So he did what any idiot in love with their best friend would do. He held on as tight as humanly possible and, for one blissful moment, let nothing else matter but Ashton holding him.

 

\---

 

They’d sobered up considerably by the time everyone had cleared the dancefloor and, eventually, the room itself. Only a few people were left behind; Ashton’s mum had said goodnight and gone home an hour ago.

But there was something that kept both the boys from wanting to leave. Luke knew his reason – he was still desperately grasping onto the last minutes of this stupid fantasy he’d created for himself. He knew as soon as they left the room, it would end. Luke wasn’t nearly ready for that.

“I think we need to leave now, Luke.” Ashton said softly into his hair.

“Just a few more minutes.” Luke said, still tucked tightly against Ashton’s neck.

“The music’s stopped, Luke.”

Luke hadn’t even noticed.

“Don’t care.” He mumbled, holding tighter.

Ashton just held him back.

They continued to dance to nothing until Ashton felt Luke yawn against him.

“Come on,” he pulled back enough to catch Luke’s eye. “Home time.”

Luke couldn’t help the sadness he knew was bleeding from every pore on his face. But he tried out a smile anyway, nodding back.

Luke tore himself away from Ashton, shivering when he felt cold all of a sudden.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just chilly.”

“Do you want my jacket?”

Luke’s heart felt heavy in his chest as he gave Ashton a sad smile. “No. Thank you, though.”

_I want you._

 

\---

 

As they were walking back to the car, Ashton stopped suddenly, causing Luke to bump into his shoulder from behind.

“What?”

Ashton turned to face Luke fully.

“Can I- Can I try something?” Ashton looked nervous now and it was an unnatural state to see him in.

“What sort of something?” Luke asked carefully, incredibly confused.

“Something couple-y.”

Luke’s heart stilled.

“But no one can see us.”

“I know.”

Luke’s eyes widened, nodding gently while his slow brain remained unsure he’d just heard that right.

He got his answer when Ashton put his hand on the back of Luke’s neck, mouth open slightly just like before. His eyes kept flicking down to Luke’s mouth as he pulled closer.

“Oh.” Luke couldn’t get anything else out, his head was spinning again but this time his entire body was singing with anticipation and unadulterated joy.

“Oh.” Ashton returned before closing the distance between their mouths.

They were kissing again. Except this time it was soft, slow, like they had all the time in the world. Before, Luke felt like he had to cram years worth of pent up need into one kiss. Now it was as if time would wait for them, they deserved it.

The pressure on Luke’s lips increased as Ashton pushed against him, suddenly needy.

Luke opened his mouth a touch and Ashton answered with his tongue just past his bottom lip. Luke made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan as Ashton’s grip on the back of his neck and waist got tighter, pulling their bodies together.

When they eventually came up for air, their chests were heaving, trying to fill their lungs again as they stared at each other, soppy grins plastered on their faces.

“What was that for?” Luke asked.

“What was _earlier_ for?” Ashton said accusingly through a smile.

“What d’you mean?”

“The kiss. It was like- It didn’t feel all that pretend.” Ashton’s voice got quieter towards the end, like he was losing faith in his words as he said them aloud.

Luke didn’t know what to say because Ashton had him sussed.

“You kissed back just as hard.”

“I know, I know I did because… I don’t know, because…” Ashton scratched the back of his neck then looked directly at him, saying, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Because you’re Luke.”

Luke clearly looked confused because Ashton put his hands either side of Luke’s arms and said, “Because you’re you. And for me, it’s always been you. It’s only ever been you.”

Luke froze, he knew he was staring like an idiot at Ashton but he couldn’t help it. The man he’s not stopped thinking about for months, hell, _years_ now, just told Luke it had always been him. Ashton, the person Luke had spent most of his life with; his best friend in the entire world; handsome, kind, funny, talented _Ashton_ , had just told Luke he was the one.

Luke hadn’t realised how long he’d not spoken for until he could see Ashton start to falter a bit, looking around like he was embarrassed, like he thought he’d got it all wrong and wanted to take it back.

“Oh, I’m sorry Luke. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Luke finally snapped out of it. “No, no no no, no, no you definitely should have said that. Holy _shit_ am I glad you said that.”

Ashton’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Oh fuck yeah.” Luke said under his breath as he pulled Ashton back in again, crashing their lips together and thanking his lucky stars he could finally do this.

He could feel Ashton chuckle into the kiss and wind his hand around Luke’s back, pushing them as close together as possible.

Ashton pulled back suddenly, “Wait, so, how do you feel then?”

“Ashton I can’t even begin explain how stupid you are right now, I just said fuck yes to you confessing you’ve been in love with me for years-” Ashton went to argue but Luke cut him off, “And then aggressively made out with you. What do you think?”

“I didn’t want to put words in your mouth.” He laughed, dimple showing.

“Well put something else in there instead.” Luke murmured as he pressed his lips ever so softly to Ashton’s.

“In public? Kinky.” Ashton joked against Luke’s mouth.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

And he did.

The butterflies in Luke’s stomach were still going crazy, but this time they weren’t engulfed in fear and uncertainty. This time, Luke didn’t have a single thing to worry about.

He said, “I love you, you idiot,” against Ashton’s lips and laughed when Ashton couldn’t keep the smile off his face long enough to kiss back properly.

Luke pulled away just a fraction to ask, “What you said, before, when you were telling your mum all that stuff about being in love with me... Did you mean that?”

Ashton pushed his forehead against Luke’s and his lips were pulled into the most beautiful smile.

“Every word.”

Luke was almost crying with joy.

Luke thought if he could get any happier he might fall over.

But if he did, it’d be okay.

‘Cause now he had Ashton to catch him.

 

\---

 

Not a year later and they were back in the same beautiful hall, surrounded by many of the same people. Except this time Luke’s family were there too. This time, Ashton definitely had a real date to this wedding. This time, it was Luke and Ashton’s turn at the altar.

Michael and Calum had arrived hand in hand, clinging to each other in a way that made Ashton raise an eyebrow in question.

“Hey guys.” He said as they joined him at the reception, questioning lilt to his tone.

“Hey, Ash. Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both.” Calum pulled him in for a hug. Ashton hugged back hard, cheesy smile on his face.

“Yeah, congrats. You two deserve each other.” Michael added as he laced his arm around Calum. Ashton noted it but didn’t say a thing.

“I don’t know whether that’s a nice thing you just said or you’re just insulting us. Either way, thanks for coming, you dickhead.”

Michael gave a lopsided grin back.

“I’ll be right back, guys, gotta pee.” Calum pulled himself out of Michael’s arm, seemingly reluctantly. He gave Michael a peck on the cheek before disappearing across the hall.

“Have fun.” Ashton called as he left. Michael was staring after him, rosy tint evident on his cheeks.

“So,” Ashton coughed and Michael’s head swung round to face him again. “You and Calum, huh? Are you two are a thing now? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“We’re not _actually_ a thing. But your mum kind of cornered me about my date for the wedding and I didn’t know what to say!”

“Ah,” Ashton nodded knowingly, “Let me guess, she asked if you had a nice young man to take with you to our wedding. Instead of just saying no, you were taken in by the excited glint in her eye at the prospect of young love at work once again. So you panicked and said yes, couldn’t think of any other name than ‘Calum’ and then before you could back out of it she told you how she knew it would happen, that you two were perfect for each other and that you’ll be up here saying your vows next? Am I about right so far?”

“What? Yes, yeah, how did you-?”

“Then you told Calum, asked him if he could pretty please go along with everything, he was surprisingly down with it and now you’re here, ‘pretending’ you’re in love with each other.”

“Seriously, how did-”

“And now every time you touch him you keep convincing yourself you’re both just really good at acting. Because he leans into your touch like he doesn’t want you to let go and you can’t keep your damn hands off him long enough to notice how weirdly empty everything now seems when you’re _not_ touching him.”

Michael looked taken aback, like he wanted to deny it but he _couldn’t_.

“Trust me, mate. I think you and Calum need to have a little chat.” Ashton said through a knowing smirk.

“What are you talking about?” Michael said, not fooling anyone.

“My mum is apparently quite intuitive when it comes to these sorts of things.” Ashton sniggered at his feet.

Ashton looked up in time to see Calum coming back, noticing the upturned corners of Michael’s lips when he caught sight of him. Calum caught his eye and smiled back, both of them had this dreamy look in their eyes and it would have been sick making if it wasn’t so bloody endearing.

And recognisable. Ashton had questioned for a while why his mum seemed so adamant that Luke and Ashton would end up together. Well, if they looked at each other like this all the time it was no wonder.

They were idiots. All of them.

Except Ashton’s mum, that is. She knew what she was talking about. Even if it did take a lot of over-enthusiasm and a stupid plastic flower to make them see it.

As Ashton looked over at his newly wed husband, laughing with his brother about god knows what, a fond smile crept over his cheeks.

And he thought how stupidly happy he was that they finally did.

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
